I bet
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: When Toua has a bad feeling next time he should probably listen to his instincts. T for language.


**I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE STORIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Toua did not have a good feeling about tonight. The chills running across his skin almost caused him to just stay home and ignore big mama and her game. But Toua couldn't do that, it would make his ultimate gambler title suffer, still he wondered what this foreboding feeling was in the pit of his stomach as he walked onto the semi-dark lot. Everyone was cowering in the shadows, even the intimidating black woman with was looking around nervously. Taking a long drag of his cigarette Toua was about to walk into the light when he heard an evil cackling. KE KE KE KEKEKE….. Stopping Toua looked to where there was a tall slim teenager casually leaning on … was that a bazooka? He started walking forward again taking in the kid's appearance; he had on slim black pants and a short sleeved black turtleneck that clung to his trim muscles. His blonde hair was standing taller than Tokachi's own except the kid had a couple bangs falling in his face. Pointed ears with a few piercings and a mouth full of sharp shark like teeth; Toua noticed all of this in a second and filed it away. It was the kid's eyes that stopped him though, cold and black, calculating but still full of mirth like everything was going according to his plan and he knew it. Toua had a bad feeling about this.

 _Hiruma_

When I got new Intel about a "perfect gambler" I had to check it out for myself. If he is really that good I'll have to bring out the big guns, I smirked as I loaded my body with more weapons before pulling my clothes on and walking out the door. With my threat book in my left hand and a bazooka resting on my shoulder I strolled down the street ignoring the usual screams of fear, and anytime a Police Pig walked up to me guns drawn I just threatened them and kept going. Fucking people make me sick. I finally reached the crowded lot and grinned evilly before pulling out a smaller rifle and shooting at the crowd's feet, laughing manically as they panicked. I stow away the smaller gun and walk into the center of the game where the pitcher is, this guy doesn't look like he would be the one I'm looking for so I blow a bubble in his face before splitting my own mouth into a wide toothy grin." If you're not the perfect gambler I heard about get off the mound fucking pussy." He practically wets himself as he runs away. I just sigh and look around, spotting the big black woman I crook my finger at her and smirk again when her cigarette falls from her lips and she walks shakily over to me. "Hey fucking owner. Where is this guy?" I say while leaning on the bazooka casually. She gulped and looked around at the so called men that were cowering in the shadows. "I…. What?" I frowned down at her and pulled out my little black book flipping some pages. "Name: Tokachi Toua Age: 22 Information: A star gambler who has never lost, raised by "Big Mama" when he was abandoned by his mother. Father deceased. Said to be able to read his opponents minds and break dreams. Appearance: Tall with blonde hair and yellow eyes, usually dressed in a white button up and black slacks with a gold chain hanging from his neck." Now, Where. Is. He?" I leaned in close to her face and stared at her until she looked away. Leaning back down on the weapon I waited until she said that he would be coming later. I smiled widely and picked up the ball that the fucking pussy had dropped before. "Well I guess I'll just have to pass the time then." KEKEKE. "Now someone pick up a bat fucking cowards!" I yelled and shot in the air watching while everyone ran around in circles looking for the bat that was still in front of the fucking plate. Tossing the ball up and down in my hand for a minute I looked at the batter and narrowed my eyes taking in his weak grip and faraway stance. Tch. I let a smirk grace my lips as I wind up, the batter is shaking in fear; I drop my leg hard to the ground and let the ball fly from my fingers. Low inside curve ball. The batter swings and the bat flies out of his sweaty hands straight towards my face, I frown as I catch the bat one handed and look at the man on the ground. "Fucking pipsqueak what do you think you're doing?" I tower over him and put a pistol in his face. "Be careful next time fucking coward." I blow a bubble and walk back to the mound after dropping the bat on the man's head. His shaking is worse than before and he is practically hugging the plate. Too easy. I throw a high inside fastball and he doesn't even swing until the ball bounces off the wall. "FUCKING LOSER PAY ATTENTION!" I scream at him and he starts crying. "Fucking pussy; get out of here." He crawls away quickly and I just drop the ball before leaning against the bazooka again. "Since none of you seem to be able to fucking do anything right when I'm pitching I guess I'll just watch until the fucking mind reader gets here." KE KE KE KEKEKE. I laugh loudly and look to the woman next to me, she seems to be calming down so I start to question her about Toua's life.

 _Tokachi_

The teen was still talking to Big Mama when I walked into the lighted circle, and as soon as I stepped out his dark eyes shot to me and I could see him assessing everything. Keeping my indifferent mask on, I walked closer and pulled out another cigarette, lighting it as I reached them. I looked him up and down and noticed he was doing the same to me. His eyes were unnerving me although I didn't let it show outwardly. "KE KE KE KEEE…. Fucking mind reader about time you showed up." I just raised my eyebrows and blow smoke out of my open lips. "Oh? You were looking for me?" That was rather surprising, what would this kid want with me? "How about a bet, fucking gambler?" I looked in his eyes only to see complete confidence and zero doubt. This kid is either completely psycho or a real genius. "What's the bet kid?" I must be as crazy as he is because I am getting kind of excited at the idea. "I bet I can break that perfect gambler mask of yours fucking mind reader KE KE KEE." Huh... that's a weird bet; I almost got excited there for a minute. "Oh? Fucking kid what kind of bet is that?" I feel a frown start to form on my face as he just smiles wider. "Not good enough for you fucking gambler? Tch, then how about we play a game of roulette? If you win I'll give you 20,000 U.S. dollars and some interesting information, and if I win you have to become my slave KE KE KEE KE!" Hmmm that is a bigger bet but can he back up that amount? "Oi, fucking kid, do you even have that much money? I find it hard to believe that a pissy little runt like you could have it." He just cackles again before opening the duffle bag at his feet and dumping out a few guns along with about 200,000 dollars. Fuck who is this kid, Satan? I smirk and wave my hand to the street. "Then let's go gamble kid." I start walking to the gambling house leisurely, with a hand in my pocket and one holding a cigarette to my lips. "Hey boy, are you sure you want to do this? Toua's never lost before you know. You have no chance." I smirk lightly when I hear a regular player warn the kid, but my smirk falls when I hear his unsettling cackle again. "Fucking coward, don't give me advice, you couldn't even hit a ball I pitched to you and I've never even thrown a baseball before." I heard gunshots and turned around to see the guy that was talking on the ground pissing himself in fear and the kid holding an AK-47 by his hip. How has that kid not been arrested walking around with all those weapons? I just turn back and keep going, deciding not to get into the middle of…. All that. I push open the door and grab a drink off a passing waitress while I make my way towards the roulette table. I take a seat at the same time as the kid and I look to him as the crowd gathers around us. He looks calm and cocky, no nervous ticks, no shaking, no sweating, his stare is calm and centered. He absolutely believes he is going to win, tch. Fucking brat.

 _Hiruma_

He's nervous. He isn't letting it show, or so he thinks. But I can see the dilation of his iris's and for a chain smoker like him to just be drinking and not smoking is a pretty big tell. "KE KE KE KEE… Alright I put it down on 21 red, now you choose fucking gambler." In truth it doesn't really matter if I win or lose, I'm just not in the habit of losing. He stares at me through a pair of familiar eyes before laying it down on black. I just smirk and let a bone chilling cackle out. "Fucking roll it!" I stand up and shout while shooting in the air. Everything is completely silent when I stop shooting and the look on his face is priceless when the ball lands on 21 red. "YA-HA! New slave KE KE KEE!" I drop into the seat beside him and toss an arm across his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you fucking loser, 21 is my ace there is no way it'd ever dare to lose when I played it. But since I'm such a nice guy I'll tell you that interesting piece of information anyways." I lean closer and whisper in his ear then laugh loudly at his paling face. Yes today was a good day to do this. I have a new slave and just in time for more training.

 _Tokachi_

I lost… _I lost._ I am so surprised I hardly react when the kid throws his arm over my shoulder and starts talking, but I defiantly hear him when he says he will tell me the info he was going to tell me if I won. His hot breath fans my neck and ear when he leans in close and when he starts whispering I listen closely. "Don't I look kind of familiar to you fucking gambler? Want to know why? It's because we have the same dad; fucking brother." I feel the blood leave my face as his maniacal laugh gets louder, he did look familiar to me and I can't even muster a good enough objection when I think about it because we look so alike it's uncanny. I can't read him and I lost. Now we're related? I pull out a cigarette and look at him from the corner of my eye; he has already started threatening people with his guns completely ignoring me. The fuck is going on today? I stand and walk over to him handing him a card from my wallet with my number and address on it. "Here fucking kid, come by tomorrow and we'll get this sorted out." I start to leave but stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder; the kid is smiling at me when he pushes me into a chair. "The hell you think you're going fucking brother? Our deal was that you're my slave now remember?" I frown and keep looking at him. "So pack your bags because you're moving!" He says loudly as he walks out the door swinging his guns around and chewing on that fucking gum. I just sigh and go back to my apartment; for some reason I do as the kid says and pack everything I own before falling asleep on my couch when dawn breaks.


End file.
